Lonely Child
by Akane or Rose
Summary: Sakura's parent's are missing after a family vacation. Without knowing what really happened she was sent to Cross Academy. She was introduced to a different kind of species, vampires. Now she is in search of answers if her parents are really dead, but what lies ahead is something no one expected.
1. Life at the Academy

I was getting ready for another day of being a disciplinary committee member. This was my first year of doing this and already I was getting annoyed by all the screaming girls. As a committee member I have certain exceptions. I walked over to the open walkway that led to the other building. All of the girls were there screaming. There in the middle was Yuki.

Yuki was shouting at the girls to stop pushing. I felt bad for her. She doesn't look or sound scary at all. Her attempt at being scary made me chuckle. Yuki's gaze turned to me as I was walking over to her.

"Sakura a little help?!" I sighed and walked over to her. My blonde hair swayed back and forth as I walked. I stood in front of the screaming girls and put on my best glare. My aura showed that I was pissed.

"Shut up! Your screaming isn't going to make things easier!" They all grew quiet and for a moment. The air around us became dead for a short moment. It was like the place was abandoned. Good, I was doing my job.

The doors swung open then. They revealed a group of beautiful and handsome people. The whole group looked like models. I knew that they couldn't have been human. The one in the front of the group was Kaname Kuran. Kaname was the president of his class. A class called the Night class. Before Yuki and I went to high school, Kaname would come and play with us. He was always kind to us, even when I wasn't I wasn't. He would come over whenever he had a chance. I didn't really care for his company though.

He was also a vampire. That's what all of the night class students are. I found this out during one of his visits. I am not too fond of vampires. The past is to blame about that.

Hanabusa Aido was behind Kaname. He was "shooting" the girls. Most of the day class girls loathed to be with him. They diffidently have the titles as fan girls. That's why they were all out here. Some others wanted the other people in the Night Class. I didn't blame them.

A sigh left my lips when the female students started screaming the Night class's names. Zero appeared next to me with his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him and glared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled, fury on my tongue. He looked down upon me with that same unemotional expression that he always gave. Apparently he was in one of his moods.

"I was doing something for the headmaster."

I met Zero around the same time I met Kaname. One night while Yuki and I were watching SpongeBob, the headmaster opened the door. With him was a boy with silver hair and violet eyes. The headmaster's coat was around him.

"Yuki, Sakura. This is Zero. He will be living with us from now on. Please take care of him. His family was killed by a bad vampire" Yuki and I walked over to Zero. I took hold of Zero while Yuki went over to the bathroom. She turned on the water. The hot water began filling the bathtub. As for me, I led Zero to the bathroom. The whole way there I stated my name and Yuki's. Not once did he speak.

Once the two of us went into the bathroom, Yuki ran to go get a towel and find some clothes for him to wear. I urged him toward the bathroom. I decided to be gentle with him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuki running towards Zero and I. She was blushing. I was guessing Kaname had talked to her. I knew Yuki had something for Kaname. She just didn't admit it.


	2. The attack

A couple of hours had passed. Right away the three of us went on patrol. It is what we did as "Guardians of Cross Academy." I just thought of this as another chore for knowing the secret of the night class.

I was alone. The three of us split up to make our rounds faster. We each had a weapon to protect ourselves. Yuki's was a rod called Artimus. Zero's was a gun called 'Bloody Rose'. Mine was a pure silver sword. I gave it the name Patch. It was the only name that I could think of. Patch works on both vampires and humans. There is a difference when being faced against vampires. The blade is equipped with a type of silver that wounds them. It's like they are burning from the inside. Patch was safely tucked away under my skirt.

I walked around the main area of the school to only find it abandoned as usual. I didn't expect anyone to try and peak at the Night class tonight. The sky above me was a dark shade of black. It was almost darker than black. The only thing that lit the night was a bright crescent moon. Everything around me seemed peaceful. I liked it this way.

A sound of a stick break nearby took me out of my thoughts. I turned around to find Hanabusa Aido with a guy with fiery orange hair. The guy looked bored.

"Hanabusa, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. I pulled out Patch and faced the blade toward Aido. He smiled one of the smiles that always got the girls riled up.

"I don't want to be in class" He said in a playful tone. I glared at Aido. In a dark tone I ordered him to go back to class. He refused and grabbed the blade of Patch. He pulled the sword back, cutting his hand in the process. I was pulled along with it.

Aido grabbed my wrist and pinned them against the tree. Patch dropped from my hands and clattered on the ground. Now I was unarmed. My back was against the tree. I tried to break free of his grip, but his grip was too strong. Even with that, I kept trying to break free.

Aido licked my neck. My body responded by sending a chill down my spine. I didn't plan on getting bit anytime soon, and I didn't plan on it being today. Right as Aido was about to pierce me when a shot was fired through the air. The sound of it rung in my ears. Aido's grip was broken, leaving me to run away from him. I didn't get that far. Someone had already pulled me away from him. I didn't know who it was at first. I looked up to see Zero. He had shot the bullet. Yuki was beside him with Artemis. The bullet didn't hit Aido. It hit right next to where my head was. My expression was shocked as everything processed. Kaname appeared just then.

"Aido." Kaname's tone showed that he was annoyed. Aido seemed scared and took a few steps back. I walked over to Hanabusa to grab my sword. Before I walked back, a thought popped in my head. When I stood up I gabbed Hanabusa in the ribs with my elbow hard. He grunted as I walked away from him with a smile on my face. I stopped by Yuki and Zero.

"Thank you. Zero, Yuki." My thanks were sincere. Yuki thanked me back while Zero just stared at me. I turned back to face Kaname and said my thanks. Kaname smiled and took Hanabusa and the orange haired guy. Kaname was scolding them while they were walking away.

I began to walk away to finish my job but Yuki's hand stopped me.

"Wait Sakura! Are you really all right?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I walked away from them both and headed to the headmaster's office. There was something that I needed to talk to him about.

When I got to the headmaster's office I knocked on the door. There was a muffled voice that sounded like the headmasters. I walked in to see him at his desk.

"I would like to end my shift for today." I asked. He showed a smile and nodded in agreement. I turned around walked out and headed to my room. It took me about five minutes to get there. Not needing to shower or change, I flopped on my bed and fell into dream that was bound to come true.


	3. Dream

I appeared in a maroon room with little moonlight. The only sign of light was the one window on the side of the room. Maroon curtains contained the light, making the room dark. In the middle of the room were two red velvet couches. Between them was a wooden table that held a black box.  
My appearance was different in the dream. I wasn't wearing my pajamas. Instead I was wearing a long purple and black dress. The stitching looked like it was sewn onto me. I felt like a doll wearing this. The end of the dress stopped at my ankles. I wore boots that went to my ankle. My hair was also a different length. The end of my blonde curles stopped in the middle of my waist. Usually my hair goes to the middle of my back. My bangs were pulled back by a headband. It was black laced. The headband didn't feel as comfortable as it looked.  
There was a man sitting on one of the couches. Only one eye was visible. The other one was covered by his chocolate brown hair. There was a smirk on his face as he rested his head in his hand. His arm was rested on the arm of the chair. Another man was sitting next to him. He looked older. This man had different colored eyes. One was red and the other was blue. I tried not to notice. He also had an evil composure.

"Good evening miss, so happy to see you again." The man leaning on the arm talked to me like he knew me. I just stared at him. Could my mind conjure up some strange looking people?  
"Who are you?" My voice held annoyance. The room around me would be suited for vampires. I was disgusted by this. The whole room had dark colors and it just sickened me.  
"Now, now. Don't be rude. We have news to tell you." The multicolored eyed man said this. His voice was deep and menacing.  
"You know all of the people here at Cross Academy. They are not who they appear to be. They are all monsters, especially the boy that you have feelings for." I flinched at the last part. How did he know about my feelings for him? I won't stand for this. Unrepentantly I slammed my hands on the wooden table.  
"You know nothing little girl." The boy shushed the colored eye man. I was glad that he did. If he kept it up I would have lost it.  
"Your parents...well let's just say that they are different." Rage and confusion rose within me. How dare this man talk about my parents in an awful manor! There wasn't time for me to act on my anger before the boy set the black on my lap. I stared at it confused. The boy smiled and the scene faded to a forest.  
There was mist all around me. I looked around, seeing if I was alone. I wasn't; Zero was with me. He was leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets. That was what he usually did. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was resting. I even thought that everything was fine...until he opened his eyes. Staring at me was blood, red vampire eyes. On instinct, I took a couple steps back. His eyes were locked on me. Zero sat up and started walking towards me. He stared at me with lust and pain. It was either the beast or Zero was trying to reach out to me.

He took a couple of steps before he fell to the ground. His hand was on his neck and he was breathing heavily. What is going on here? There wasn't any time before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me into darkness.


	4. Night

Seeing that awful scene immediately woke me from my sleep. When I sat up I nearly fell off of the bed. I was drenched in sweat and my hair was tangled in knots. What was with that dream? I've never had a dream that severe before. Sometimes I would have these types of dreams when something was going to happen. One of the times I had a dream where my family and I were on vacation and that they went missing. Guess what, it happened.

I thought about those two men. There was never at time that I have seen them. They seemed like they knew me pretty well. I didn't understand that.

Sluggishly I got out of my bed and went into my closet. I took out my school uniform. When I first enrolled here I was given two uniforms. I didn't understand why at the time. Now I do. I didn't know that I would be apart of the disciplinary committee.

Once I was done dressing I went to the mirror and fixed my hair. I did the best I could with it. I'm not good with hair. Most of the time I leave it down or pull it in a pony tail. In a matter of minutes I was out the door and into the outside world.

I stopped suddenly once I took a couple steps out the door. It was strangely dark outside. I guess I didn't notice it when I woke up. My mind was stuck on other things. It was only really four in the morning. Irritated I sighed and walked over to the fountain nearby. This was the place where I could clear my mind. I sat down at the edge and twirled my finger in the flowing water. The moonlight lit up the water, showing my refection. Another person appeared in the reflection. It caught me off guard.

Quickly I stood up and drew Patch to whoever was there. To my surprise it was the night dorm leader Kaname. I didn't really trust Kaname; besides Yuki liked him. I really didn't want her to have the wrong idea if she saw the two of us together.

"What is it Kaname Kuran?" Kaname gave me a smile that she would usually give Yuki.

"You don't have to be formal with me Sakura." I narrowed my eyes and gripped my sword.

"Why are you here?" His smile didn't falter at all.

"Can you put Patch down? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." There was a moment of silence between us. It seemed like a while before he responded.

"I saw you out here and you looked shaken up." I tilted my head in confusion. He actually cared. I did as he asked and put Patch away and sat back down on the fountain's edge.

"I wasn't shaken up. I only had a bad dream. Don't worry about it." I looked back at my refection. Now didn't feel like the time to talk about what I just experienced. Kaname walked over and sat next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice seemed so calm when he spoke. I didn't want to show my emotions out to someone I didn't quite trust yet. Silently I shook my head.

"I know you're trying to help but I don't want to talk about it right now. Sorry." I stood up and faced him.

"Ok we can talk about it when you feel like it." I nodded.

"Thank you sempai." I turned around and walked away from him. Since I'm up I might as well stay up until classes start. I walked around the premises for a couple moments. That's when I saw Zero and he saw me. There was no emotion on his face. He was with Yuki. I looked at him for a moment then walked back into the girl dormitory. There was no patience inside me to get questioned on why I was out here. I escaped to my room and waited for the sun to rise.


	5. Sudden Appearance

The time in-between going to my dorm and entering the classroom was a blur. I had no recollection of what I did. For all I know I could have been sleeping. Maybe that was a good thing. The bad thing was that I was late to class. That means I have to sneak my way past the teacher to get to my seat.

I crawled on hands and knees to my seat. The teacher had her back turned to the class. She was writing something on the chalkboard. This was my chance to get there. So I quickly crawled to my seat. When I sat down the teacher turned around to face us. What she wrote on the board was a name. It looked like the name of a book. The teacher smiled at all of us. I felt relieved that she didn't see me come in.

"So what did I miss?" I leaned in and whispered to my neighbor, Akane. Akane was one of the top students in our class. We were acquainted when my grades started to fall. I blame the guardian duty for that one. The teacher recommended us sitting together. My grades were able to stabilize after that. Akane had long red hair that went to her waist. She would sometimes pull it back whenever it became too bothersome for her to handle. Her height was five foot six. In other words she was way taller than I'm ever going to reach.

"You didn't miss much. The teacher started discussing about a book that we are going to read. She also mentioned a new student will be arriving today." My eyebrows rose in confusion.

"But it's the middle of the school year? Why now?" Akane shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying to figure out the same thing. Maybe it was because he was forced to move for some reason."

"He? It's a dude?" There wasn't enough time to answer before someone knocked on the door. The whole class went silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The teacher stopped what she was doing and went to the door. She opened it and a boy entered.

The boy was lean and muscular. He wore the black school uniform, showing he was from the day class. Honestly he didn't look like he belonged in the day class. The boy had chocolate brown hair that covered part of his right eye. His almost charcoal eyes inspected the whole room. When our eyes met we locked eyes. They stared at me until the teacher started talking to him.

"Class, this is Ataru Tukeratchi. Please make him feel welcome." I looked around me after the teacher spoke. There was no way that I was going to look him right in the eye. There was something about him that seemed familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The girls looked at Ataru with starry eyes. He had caught their attention as the cute type. Even Akane looked like it. She had never looked at someone like that before.

"Mr. Tukeratchi there is an empty seat back there if you could take that?" Ataru nodded and walked up the stairs. When he reached my seat he whispered something only I could hear.

"Long time no see Sakura."


End file.
